m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Mount Fuji War
Prelude The newly formed "Kaiserreich" Wylfing, governed by Kaiser niels1313, had just settled on the island Japan, south of the North Korean snow biome. They soon found out that North Korea made a small outpost on top of Mt. Fuji, that was claimed, on the island. Furthermore, North Korea had already laid claim to the land without Wylfing's knowledge. These territorial issues could not be solved peacefully, with negotiations failing, Wylfing, along with it's ally Byzantium, declared war on North Korea to consolidate their claim on the island of Japan. Siege of Giglegrad After negotiations had failed to solve the territorial disputes between North Korea and Wylfing, Wylfing called in it's ally at the time, Byzantium, who obliged and sent troops to honour their alliance. The conjoined forces of Wylfing and Byzantium departed the island of Japan and set sail to the Northern continent to strike the first blow of the war against North Korea's homeland. Word had reached the Supreme Leader of North Korea from his spies, that the Dwarves were en route to Giglegrad to help the Wylfing and Byzantium coalition. This would put North Korea at a serious disadvantage. Outnumbered by 3-1 and with the battlemoat's defenses still in construction, the Supreme Leader called in North Korea's only ally, Normandie. The Normans responded, and dispatched a small force to help aid the North Koreans in the defense of their home land and helped fortify what they could. Upon discovering Giglegrad, which at the time was under construction, the Wylfing and Byzantine forces began to build their siege tower. The North Koreans at the time were very limited on resources and technology, and had not discovered the bow in the tech tree yet; however, they made up for the lack of bows and used the fruits of their homeland, snow. The Koreans rained snowballs from the construction site of the battlemoat upon the invaders. The Norman forces however, held the single tool which could tip the balance of power in their favour, a bow. The Dwarven army then arrived to back up the forces of Wylfing and Byzantium, just as the North Korean spies had said. The siege began and the invading force took their share of casualties and the North Korean-Norman defenders were holding up, but the Wylfing Coalition had made it across and onto the battlemoat's defenses. Unknown to the defenders the Dwarvern forces had tunnelled under the battlemoat, as the battlemoat's moat was not fully dug to bedrock at the time. The Dwarves made their way through into the basement of the Battlemoat with the defenders splitting their forces to hold them off, while keeping the Byzantine and Wylfing forces at bay. The defenders were however, overwhelmed, with the the defenders losing their grasp and slaying only a minimal amount of attackers in the maneuver. The defenders had been reset to their beds and were informed to log off. The attackers then proceeded down into the basement area of the battlemoat which at the time was a makeshift storage. Luckily for the North Koreans, their valuables were stored elsewhere, and only materials and a minimal amount of rare resources were looted by the attackers. Aftermath The Dwarves offered North Korea peace on the conditions that North Korea connects to its Nether Network, which North Korea agreed to and the two factions declared peace. The Wylfing forces departed the island of Japan and decided to no longer lay claim to it, abandoning their settlement plans on the island. With Wylfing leaving the island of Japan and settling on the Southern frozen continent, the purpose of the war was over and the territorial dispute solved. Wylfing say they left their plans to settle on the island of Japan due to the fact that North Korea would always be looming just above them and would pose a constant threat. The two sides declared a white peace, with Byzantium following suit soon after, concluding the war. War results -Wylfing abandoned their plans to settle on Japan and settled on the southern continent, leaving Japan in the hands of North Korea -North Korea suffered a defeat in the siege of the semi-constructed Battlemoat -North Korean materials were stolen upon the loss of the Battlemoat -The Mount Fuji War is said to be the start of hostilities between North Korea and Byzantium which eventually lead to the Thracian War and Byzantine War